


a thursday with Sherlock 和他一起的星期四

by fenglan



Series: 【授权翻译｜福华福】 johnlock•actually [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, John stalks Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Prompt Fic, light fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglan/pseuds/fenglan
Summary: 当你的男朋友某天没有告诉你他要去哪里，甚至有勇气撒谎的时候，你就不能责怪另一个对他男朋友在做什么起了疑心的人。于是约翰制定了一个计划……————————————————When your boyfriend doesn't tell you the truth where he was going on a certain day and even had the guts to lie; You couldn't blame a man if he suddenly gets suspicious on what's his boyfriend was doing.So John makes a plan.……
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 【授权翻译｜福华福】 johnlock•actually [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671388
Kudos: 6





	a thursday with Sherlock 和他一起的星期四

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allsovacant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/gifts).



当约翰第一次见到夏洛克时，他觉得他是一个高大、满头卷发、傲慢自大的混蛋。他的眼睛像一条被锋利划开的直线，侮辱的话语会从他美丽的嘴里飞出来，直接指向那些跟不上他的人。甚至约翰也是日常的受害者。

但自从他们合租了一套公寓后，约翰一点一点地解开了夏洛克的性格。一点一点地，他终于突破了侦探的泰坦之墙。渐渐地，约翰爱上了夏洛克·福尔摩斯的内心。夏洛克的感情得到了约翰的回应，这对约翰来说是一个奇迹中的奇迹。

障碍和墙壁消失了，他们成为了男朋友——在他们在一起的五年里，他们一直是原来的模样——约翰和夏洛克。在他们的一次争吵中，约翰告诉夏洛克，没有他，他就看不到自己的未来。这句话让侦探泪流满面。约翰向自己发誓，总有一天他会和夏洛克·福尔摩斯结婚。因为没有夏洛克，约翰不会选择独自变老。如果他和夏洛克不能在一起，他就不会觉得这个世界变得更美好。

说到相聚，只要时间允许，他们几乎什么事都在一起做。他们一起破案，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，一起洗澡，一起做所有鸡毛蒜皮的事情，即使有的时侯约翰不得不强迫夏洛克去那样做。

但是如果有一天约翰不能让夏洛克和他一起做任何事，那就是每周四。以前他们只是室友的时候还好。因为他一点也不关心夏洛克在做什么，除非是为了一个案子，或者夏洛克向他保证，如果约翰不在，他会按时吃饭和睡觉。  
他们刚开始交往那段时间，夏洛克亲自问莎拉约翰是否可以把他的休息日从周六改到周四。夏洛克一边竭力忍住不脸红，一边坚持说他希望有一天能让约翰一个人呆着。这个请求让约翰的心充满了爱意，诊所里的同事们咯咯地笑着，窃窃私语着他们俩，就这样过了整整一个星期。然后在那天晚上晚些时候，侦探在床上得到了他的深情一吻。

周四是约翰离开诊所的休息日，也是夏洛克从苏格兰场*1那里拿不到案子的日子。甚至他和夏洛克的日记每周四都是空白的。所以从技术上来说，这是属于他们的一天。

所以，这只是一个平常的星期四早晨，约翰和夏洛克前一天晚上做爱的结果让他很满意，现在他仍然在床上打呼噜。毕竟，当一个咨询侦探骑着你直到你快要睡着——好吧，这在九点四十五分之前醒来是一个挑战，而目前为止约翰还没有成功过。

约翰在柔软的丝绸床单上舒展着赤裸的身体，床单上散发着性和夏洛克(尽管约翰看不出有什么区别)以及阳光的味道。约翰用手心撑着眼皮，打了个哈欠，呼唤着他的男朋友。随后一个男中音的回应“在浴室!”——打破了沉默。

最后，约翰决定起床。他走到他们的抽屉，为自己拿了件干净的衣服，然后向浴室走去。约翰咧嘴一笑，他打算冲了澡，然后准备——然而就在他站在门口的时候，夏洛克突然走了出来，头发湿淋淋地吻了吻他的嘴唇，然后走进了他们的卧室，在那瞬间约翰呆住了。

在吃着果酱和烤面包的间隙，约翰坐在厨房的桌子旁读着报纸，这时夏洛克穿着平常出门时穿的衣服走出了卧室。约翰看着夏洛克拿起一片面包，狼吞虎咽般嚼了三下，然后喝了口茶。看上去夏洛克似乎很着急，他便决定去询问一下。

“你要去哪儿?”约翰在咬吐司的间隙问道。

“出去一下。我不能迟到了。”夏洛克急促地说。

“,好吧。但是是什么会迟到?”当夏洛克站在门口的时候，他问道。

“只是个约会。不用等我了"

然后夏洛克快步走回厨房。在他的额头和嘴唇上快速地啄了一下。然后耸了耸肩，戴上手套，约翰还没来得及说一个字，他就不见了。

天知道这种情况是从什么时候开始的。

这一整天都很正常，到了晚上，约翰按照夏洛克说的去做了。他没有等他，但他也睡不着。后来他听见起居室的门开了，他的眼睛也刚刚闭上，当他感觉到夏洛克的胳膊放在他的腰上，搂住他的时候，约翰才沉沉睡去。

第二天早上，约翰问夏洛克他去哪儿了。他立即得到了答复，但不知怎的，约翰知道夏洛克说的不是实话。毕竟这不是他第一次问了。这也不是夏洛克第一次撒谎了。

这一周剩下的时间通常在他们之间度过。夏洛克在其他任何一天的表现都是一样的。他们会去调查案子——约翰方便跟随的时候。他们的亲吻仍然让人感觉很好，他们的性爱总是很美妙，约翰仍然觉得夏洛克有许多可笑和可爱的地方。而约翰知道夏洛克也有同样的感觉。

每一个该死的平常的日子，都更爱对方一些——嗯，这不是关系破裂的标志，对吧?

但是当你的男朋友某天没有告诉你他要去哪里，甚至有勇气撒谎的时候，你就不能责怪另一个对他男朋友在做什么起了疑心的人。  
于是约翰制定了一个计划。

一个周三晚上，下班后，约翰问哈德森太太夏洛克什么时候会离开公寓。哈德森太太说夏洛克早上十点整就会离开——所以这就是他的起点。

约翰信任夏洛克。所以无论他的伴侣在做什么都不应该打扰他，对吧?但现在他站在街灯柱下，站在221号公寓的对面注视着夏洛克时，他不禁感到焦虑和紧张。约翰告诉了夏洛克，他今天会和朋友们一起出去，但现在他却在看夏洛克叫出租车。当一辆黑色的车把他的男朋友带走时，他叫了自己的车，并让司机跟在刚刚离开的那辆车后面。

乐购超市是夏洛克的第一站。约翰在他的出租车里等了将近一个小时后，夏洛克提着一大堆购物袋走了出来。夏洛克把它们装进驾驶室，然后他的车又飞驰而去。约翰则继续坐在车里跟着。

第二站是一家药店。这一次夏洛克进去只花了15分钟，出租车就又上路了。最后一站是一家亚洲餐馆旁边的二手服装店。约翰还记得在街对面的小巷里，他和夏洛克一起在一起抢劫案中追一个罪犯。结案后，他们去了一家提供精美中国菜和泰国菜的餐厅用餐。对此约翰情有独钟。

一个小时后，夏洛克从店里走了出来。他的个子很高，但是抱着三个中等大小的衣服盒子，约翰只能看到他的卷发。他为他男朋友的举动而心疼。他突然有了想要帮助他的冲动，但如果他现在出去，夏洛克会因为他跟踪他而生气的。另外，他肯定夏洛克会把这些东西带到某处，这是他需要知道的。所以他让自尊暂时控制了自己。

风景从高楼变成了废弃的建筑，从生锈的脚手架到约翰毫不惊讶看到的泰晤士河浅浅的浑水。但约翰感到他胸中的恐惧越来越重。如果他们将要去的地方会发生一场……斗争。但自从他们相遇后，夏洛克就一直是清白的。所以约翰试图把这个可怕的想法放在一边。

半小时后，夏洛克的出租车停在了一条小巷前。它藏在一堆巨大的灰色金属垃圾桶后面。这些巨大的箱子,大到可以藏尸体。约翰从出租车里出来时，不由的哽咽了一下。他付了出租车的钱并感谢了司机后，最后一次叫了辆出租车，告诉司机让他在另一个人离开后离开。司机点点头，等待着他的指示。

夏洛克的出租车开走后，约翰发现他站在一堆垃圾桶前。在他旁边是他买的衣服的盒子和购物袋。接着约翰看着夏洛克以一种类似密码的方式在一个垃圾桶上敲了敲。过了一会儿，有人用同样的密码敲了敲门，然后是金属被刮开的声音。那尖锐的声音刺痛了约翰的耳朵。他跪在人行道上，用手指捂住耳朵。当刮擦声消失后，一连串的欢呼声、笑声和“哦!福尔摩斯先生!”的喊叫声爆发了出来。

约翰的头猛地转向骚动的声源。他看见有5个2到5岁的小孩从一间破旧的房子里走出来，围着夏洛克打转。两个成年人，一个男人和一个女人，(约翰根据那个男人保护那个女人的腰的方式推断出他们是夫妻)现在正在同他的男朋友握手并进行深入的交谈。

约翰不是故意偷听的，但因为他靠在一个箱子上，因此他听到了对话。

“对不起，我起晚了。”他听见夏洛克说。

那女人摇摇头说:“更重要的是，你来了，福尔摩斯先生。孩子们真的很期待你的到来。”

夏洛克笑了，笑得很美。

“小寿星怎么样了?她的烧退了吗?我已经请威金斯到这儿来，把药品和服用说明一起送来——他告诉你了吗?”

这一次，那个男人回答了夏洛克。

“是的，福尔摩斯先生。他来过了。对此我们感激不尽。我们给路易莎喝了药，但她似乎还在发烧。”那人说，声音里流露出疲倦和忧虑。

过了一会儿，他听到夏洛克说:“这药可能要一两个小时才能见效。她睡着了吗?”

然后，约翰听到了渐渐远去的脚步声和大人们低沉的回答声。很快他就孤身一人了。

在这些孩子中，有一个约翰认为是两岁的男孩，爬到了箱子上，而大人和夏洛克都没看见。当孩子的脚从箱子上滑下来时，约翰迅速反应过来，他立即俯冲下去，救下孩子，使他免于摔倒而撞碎他的头骨。孩子蜷缩在他的手臂上抬起头来看着他，眼中流露出恐惧，浑身颤抖，几乎快要哭出来。约翰把一根手指放在嘴唇上，抿着唇笑了。他从背心里掏出一根拐杖糖，递给了小男孩。孩子的眼睛慢慢地亮了起来，约翰将他放到人行道上。孩子很快跑向大人们，而约翰躲在后面的一个箱子上。谈话已经结束了，约翰在老房子里听到了夏洛克低沉的声音。

这时他注意到头顶上有一扇窗户，于是决定往里面看一看。

他缓缓的站了起来，当他的头撞到窗户的一角时，他倒抽了一口冷气。

"Fuck!

当他摸到头皮上柔软湿润的皮肤时，他发出了痛苦的嘶嘶声。他看了看自己的手指，发现了血迹。这就是努力成为英雄的代价…

“约翰?”

夏洛克的声音从窗户里飘出来几乎吓了他一跳，他抬头一看，入眼的是他男朋友焦虑的脸。

“嗯……H-Hello。”他缓慢地晃了晃地还留有血印的手指，向夏洛克打招呼。

“你怎么了?你在这儿干什么?”

现在，我完了。

当夏洛克的眼睛眯成一条缝时，他瑟缩了一下。

“你是……在跟踪我吗?”

夏洛克用那种中立而生硬的口气问他。

“我……我没有，我只是…我只是想知道你要去哪里，亲爱的，”他喃喃自语道，感觉彻底的内疚。

夏洛克叹了口气，看上去很沮丧。

“让我们先把那个伤口包扎起来。我这里有块纱布。毕竟医生讨厌感染。”

“Ta……”约翰闭上眼睛低声说。

过了一会儿他便沉沉睡去，睡梦中，他听到了夏洛克的声音。

“约翰……不要带着脑震荡就睡了。”

他感觉有片柔软而温暖的嘴唇在他的额头上碰了一下，接着有只手在他的头皮上轻柔地摸摸。

“醒醒，亲爱的。”夏洛克对他耳语道。他低沉的说话声把他从睡梦中唤醒了。

约翰睁开眼睛发现夏洛克跪在他面前。浅灰绿色的眼睛仍然笼罩着忧虑的阴影。

他清了清嗓子，“对不起……”

夏洛克摇了摇头。约翰朝前倾起身子向对方伸出手。夏洛克在空中碰到了他，轻轻将他们的额头贴到了一起。

“是我应该道歉，”夏洛克说，“我知道让你无人照料是不对的。”

约翰扬了扬眉毛，“无人照料?”

“嗯……留你一个人"

夏洛克吻了吻他的鼻尖。约翰闭上眼睛，一股温暖的感觉开始在他的胸中绽放。

“不过，我推断你无论如何都会跟着我，然后发现真相的。我了解你。”

“哦……但是…我没有——”他抗议道。

“我知道，亲爱的。我很抱歉。我知道只有星期四我们才能在一起久一点。而我却搞砸了这一点。”

这一次，换成约翰摇了摇头。

“不，你没有。我只是…我只是想知道你去了哪里。我很担心你。只是因为太担心了。”

约翰抬起他的目光，与夏洛克的目光相遇。

“你的事处理完了吗？我们可以回家再谈这个吗?我真的很想现在就带你回家了。”

夏洛克傻笑了笑，又亲吻了下他的鼻尖。

“好吧。只是…现在让我去告诉他们我们得走了。毕竟路易莎已经睡着了。”

夏洛克打算起身时,约翰诞生了一个想法。他拽了拽夏洛克的手腕，他吓了一跳，差点儿摔倒。

“约翰?”夏洛克的眼睛又布满了担忧。

当这个想法完全在他脑子里形成时，约翰内心默默点了点头。

“我只是觉得…我可不可以……”

夏洛克饶有兴趣地看着他。

“一个完整的句子，华生医生。"

他哼了一声，夏洛克又笑了。

约翰再次开口，“我只是想知道我是否可以……看看这个孩子。你知道，就是那个生病的女孩?我听到了…呃……早些时候。”

那一瞬间约翰以为夏洛克得了恐慌症。因为他前面的那个人只是瞪大了眼睛，眼睛也不眨一下。然后夏洛克的瞳孔在他面前迅速放大了。对方脸上掠过震惊和不相信的神色。约翰心想，他是说对了话呢，还是越过了夏洛克的私人空间。他正要收回这句话，解释说他只是想帮忙，突然，夏洛克跪在他面前，猛地吻住了他的嘴唇。模糊间约翰的头撞在墙上，他在夏洛克的猛攻中退缩着，躲开了对方。

“哦!约翰!我——我很抱歉!”

夏洛克迅速伸手去摸约翰的后脑勺，检查他的伤口，一阵发痒的感觉从他头上蹿出来。约翰忍不住咯咯的笑了起来。笑的时候他一把抓住了夏洛克的手。几秒间，他的男朋友就和他一起放声大笑。

“你没事吧?”夏洛克一边问，一边还抚在他的后脑勺上。

他朝夏洛克点点头，笑着说:“哦。我没事。我很好,真的。”

夏洛克也笑了，发自内心的。然后他严肃地看着他，“对不起，我不应该那样做——只是……我觉得我现在很幸运。不仅仅是因为你是一个医生,因为我有的是这样的你。你是我认识的最富有同情心的人……你真的应该为此得到一个吻。”

他笑着摇了摇头，轻吻了吻夏洛克的指关节。

“你的确——当然，你可以在任何时候吻我，我是你的。”约翰把夏洛克拉近一些。他把手伸到夏洛克的脸颊上，在他脸上画了几个圈，“夏洛克，我多希望能这样，亲爱的。你正在做的这些事。其实你可以早点告诉我的，因为我一直都在你身边。所以你不必事事都孤身一人，夏洛克。”

让约翰惊讶的是，夏洛克一下子就瘫倒在了人行道上，紧紧地抱住约翰。夏洛克把约翰的两腿分开，让自己夹在中间。然后约翰感觉到夏洛克用鼻子在自己的下巴和脖子下面柔软的皮肤上蹭来蹭去。

月光已经从头顶上洒落了下来，约翰想知道现在几点了。如果这时有人在巷子里看到他们，他们可能会认为他抱着一只巨大的、穿着黑色长外套的泰迪熊。这个想法使他发笑。还有强烈一种感觉，就是有夏洛克依偎在自己的怀抱里，即使在他不熟悉的领域里，任何事情随时都有可能发生——然而他觉得无比安全。突然，约翰觉得是时候了。他现在只需要稳定呼吸就可以了，因为他确信夏洛克知道他此刻的心跳有多快。

“我爱你，你知道的。我真为你骄傲。”

他对着夏洛克的卷发窃窃私语道。

怀里的男人哼了一声。在那个狭小的空间里，夏洛克在约翰的腿间慢慢地挪动着。当约翰低下头去看他沉默的男友时，夏洛克正在用一种无比真诚的眼神看着他，而约翰觉得自己可能会淹没在那双眼睛里。

“谢谢你。”过了一会儿，夏洛克开口。

为什么?”他低声说。

“为你爱我——  
为感谢你对我的宽容  
为你就在那里——在未来路上的每一步。”夏洛克喘了口气。

约翰看到夏洛克的眼泪在月光下闪闪发光。约翰知道，那是真的。

“我知道下面要说什么了。”他听到自己的声音沙哑，约翰担心他可能不会放弃这个事关一生的问题。

夏洛克笑着对他点点头:“那就继续吧。”

约翰直起身子，把夏洛克搂得更紧了。靠得那么近，他都能看到夏洛克眼睛里细细的血丝。但它们令人着迷。

“你愿意嫁给我吗?”约翰轻喘着气，夏洛克放声笑了起来。他的男朋友笑个不停，直到他们的额头撞到一起，鼻子紧紧贴在一起，两人目光再次相遇。约翰抓住一下子扶住了他，紧接着是一片寂静。夏洛克知道在这沉默的背后，约翰实际上是在等待答案。

夏洛克的呼吸蓦然变了，约翰也感觉到了。夏洛克深吸了一口气。当他看到夏洛克的眼睛里又盈满了泪水。然后夏洛克靠了过来，吻了吻他的嘴唇，说“Yes”……

这就是约翰所需要的一切。就在这时，此刻，在月光下漆黑的巷子里，约翰用双手捧起夏洛克的脸，、温柔地、深情地、饱含爱意地吻了他。

当他们回到家后，在舒适的卧室和温暖的床上，约翰向夏洛克展示了他是多么为他的未婚夫感到骄傲。

——Part 2 End  
(TBC)  
————————————————  
注释  
1：原文为NSY，是苏格兰场（New Scotland Yard）的简称


End file.
